Episode 3
Violence vs. the Prince'' (バイオレンスVSプリンス ''Baiorensu VS Purinsu) is the third episode of the anime. Synopsis Chiyo Sakura and Umetarou Nozaki ask Mikoto Mikoshiba if he has any friends who could be used as character models for a shojo manga. He introduces them to his friend Yuu Kashima, the school's prince. However, Kashima is actually a girl with short hair and handsome boyish features, who gained the nickname “Prince” because she can make any girl feel like a princess. Kashima wonders why the three of them (Nozaki, Mikoshiba, and Sakura) are friends since they are in different classes and have different interests. Whereas Mikoshiba and Sakura are at a loss for words, Nozaki explains that they get together after school at his home to do all kinds of things. As she’s working on the manga after school one day, Sakura notices two different images (a smiley face and brief) designating different parts of the manuscript. Nozaki explains that the person who does the backgrounds uses those markings. However, he doesn’t want to tell Mikoshiba or Sakura who he/she is since they asked him not to. Sakura is worried that it might be another girl, but she can’t believe a girl would use a picture of a brief. She asks Yuzuki which one she would use; she replies that she would use the brief because it just seems easier to draw. Sakura exclaims that she isn’t helping at all. Kashima comes to their class and asks Sakura for help painting the sets. Kashima explains that Hori is a great actor, but because he’s too short, he couldn’t get the lead roles. At first, Kashima causes a ruckus, and Sakura has to calm her down. Hori is delighted that Sakura is capable of helping out with Kashima. Suddenly, Sakura notices the smiley face on one of the backdrops; she immediately asks Hori about it. He can’t believe Sakura is helping Nozaki as well. Since Kashima can’t understand what they’re talking about, she misreads the situation and annoys Hori even more. The next afternoon when Sakura comes over Nozaki tells her he knows she’s met Hori-senpai because he left a message for her on one of the manuscripts. Hori asks Nozaki to write a play for the drama club with Kashima as the lead. However, because Nozaki knows that Kashima is actually a girl, he has trouble composing the correct lines for her as a typical prince. He gets Sakura and Hori to do a reading so he can get any ideas for improvement. Mikoshiba also arrives, and they get him to play the part of the maid. Everyone takes their roles very seriously; by the end of the evening Nozaki has finished the play with once again Mikoshiba as the heroine. After school Nozaki comes to watch the actors practice. He is amazed at how well Kashima transforms into the prince. Quotes Kashima to Sakura: “I thought everyone knew me; I’m a little shocked…” Sakura’s Thoughts: “I only have eyes for Nozaki-kun. There’s no way I can say that!! Oh, but Kashima-kun is really cool… Wait, what is this?!! Looking left; looking right…this is terrible for my heart!! (Moving closer to Mikoshiba) I feel so calm next to you…Mikorin.” Mikoshiba: “What the heck? Flattery will get you nowhere!” Hori: “Damn it Kashima!! I told you not to be late!!” Hori’s motto: “Right. Give and take.” Kashima (when she thinks Hori-senpai likes Nozaki more than her): “Oh no!! My position as the beloved kouhai is in danger… I totally thought I was senpai’s No.1!!” Category:Episodes